An Unknown Awakening
by Swenika
Summary: Piccolo is bored of his current lifestyle. He trains Gohan to become stronger and he uses his free time to meditate or train all by himself. But one day changes it all. After a huge crash, a person appeared and he cannot remain calm any longer. What is he going to do, since his new feelings are driving him crazy? Read to find out...
1. Prologue

An Unknown Awakening

Prologue

It's been days since the Z fighters defeated Frieza on Namek and everything seemed quite calm. Goku and Vegeta were training to become more powerful, Gohan went back to school and Bulma and Chichi decided to use their free time to get to know each other better while shopping. Piccolo was somewhere in the woods, waiting for Gohan to come back home so he can continue his training with the little saiyan.

He spend his free time meditating and trying to control his Ki as good as Goku and Vegeta are. He was able to hear and feel his surroundings perfectly, thanks to his sensible ears, and he didn't even have to strain himself doing so. Sometimes he heard the birds fighting in the trees and sometimes he heard Vegeta complaining about how Goku 'accidentally' attacks Vegeta, while studying their new powers. It was nothing new for Piccolo but there are those moments where he was thinking about the time in Namek where he spend a few relaxing days far, far away from those idiots fighting about every damn thing.

Days and nights have passed and Piccolo was already bored of this planet. Since he decided to make Gohan his pupil, he found a reason to stay here but once in a while he wondered if it was worth it. Otherwise he might have ended up somewhere else, fighting others, who might or might not be stronger than him. Piccolos inner fighter wanted to leave and just fight someone but he knew that he had to control those feelings, so he wouldn't let his demon side take control over his body again.

Like - almost - every day, Piccolo spend the time waiting on his favourite spot on earth. He was floating in front of a waterfall, cross-legged, with his arms crossed at his chest. He was enjoying the silence, which sometimes included a few explosions, caused by Vegeta or Goku.

He opened his eyes and looked up to the sky, where he was able to see the stars and the new moon. Piccolo realized that it has been quiet since a few minutes and he started to wonder how this could be possible. He didn't hear Goku nor Vegeta and he also didn't hear the birds or even the waterfall behind him. Piccolo looked over his shoulder just to see that the waterfall was standing still. Slowly he began to worry and he sank back to the ground and started to wander around, waiting to hear a sound. He wasn't nervous at all but curiosity was always one of his weak points. His sensibility of hearing everything perfectly, in more than 100 meters, helped him realize there was no single sound in his area.

A little wind was starting to blow against Piccolos cape and he decided to find out from where this wind came from, since there was no motion happening in his surrounding. He jumped up a cliff and looked around. Exactly what he thought! Nothing was moving any longer! The time stood still. The birds looked like they were standing stiff in the air and even a baby dinosaur was standing mid-air over a little puddle. He started to run back to where Goku and Vegeta had their training and he was in shock. Even they were standing still in their fighting positions without moving or making a sound.

A few seconds later Piccolo sensed a strong Ki appearing. He looked back to where the power came from and looked up into the sky. It appeared to become stronger and stronger, which just meant that something was coming closer.

A moment later, a small jet crashed down into the woods, followed by a huge explosion. Piccolos sensitive ears couldn't take it, so he had to shut his ears and tried not to fall, because of the earthquake, which appeared right after the crash. Silence again. No fire, no sound. Nothing. Piccolo jumped to a cliff closer to the happening and saw someone trying to get out of the seat but couldn't see who or what it was. He just caught a glimpse of an elegant hand figuring out how to loosen the seat belt.

* * *

 _Thank you guys for reading this story! I really hope you like it._

 _I am no professional and English is obviously not my main language but I just love writing and expressing my thoughts this way. If you have any suggestions for me or if you find any mistakes in my story then please feel free to tell me!_

 _Thanks again and I hope you're having a wonderful and relaxed day._


	2. The Reason

"Hey, I just landed.", Piccolo heard a woman talking to someone, "I can't believe you actually took out the mechanics for the breaks! I could have died, you moron!"

He tried to focus on the person who might be with her but he just heard someone talking back through a gadget like a phone or something similar, "Oh, come on.. I knew you could handle this!", a guy answered her with an amused tone.

Piccolo looked around, trying to find a way to get closer to her without her realizing his presence.

"I seriously had to freeze this planet so it wouldn't scare anyone because of the crash I had! I swear, I will pay you everything back!", Piccolo was finally able to see her, right on time, pushing a button on her wristband, which might be the gadget she talked into. He could just see her from the side but what he was able to see made him frown. Piccolo doesn't know who or what kind of race she was.

She had shiny silver, straight, long hair, was really tall but still smaller than Piccolo himself and she was wearing something leather-ish all over her body, which seemed to be made perfectly just for her, and two large wolves were with her, right by her side. She looked like a normal human being but he was able to sense a stronger Ki than Vegeta and Goku together! He wasn't sure if he should be afraid of her or not but his curiosity forced him to find out more about her.

"I guess it's time to undo this mess, my stupid brother made me do, huh?", she petted the wolves and gave them something to eat and went a few steps away from them, just to take up her hands and have a little light come out of them. Piccolo couldn't believe his eyes. A few seconds later, after she did some kind of magic, everything around her ship looked like before she landed on this planet. He looked around and suddenly he felt her power disappearing. Her immediately looked back to her just to see how she was focusing on her Ki to lower itself to a normal amount.

She took a deep breath and went back to her ship, "Now we have to find Goku.". She packed a little bag with some things Piccolo couldn't fully catch a glimpse of but he was alarmed! An unknown person, who was the reason for these strange happenings around here, wants to find Goku! He tried to figure out a way to get to Goku before she could but still he had no idea how to get Goku out of the frozen state he is in at this very moment.

* * *

Thanks again for reading this chapter!

I took some time to work on the next few chapters, so it would actually be readable. I am sorry for any kind of mistakes or non - English terms. (If there's like any kind of dramatic mistake, then please feel free to tell me so I can correct it.)

Next chapter is going to be up soon.

-MP


End file.
